The German and the Cajun!
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Kurt and Remy slashie! Wheee! Set after Remy returns from Antarctica!


The dry leaves rustled gently some of them being picked up by the wind and blown up to the top of Xavier's School for Gifted Youth. Most of the leaves fell back to the ground but one leaf stayed strong and slowly began to fall onto the head of Remy Lebeau as he sat on the roof looking out at the stars in the sky.  
  
Remy raised one hand slowly and he plucked the leaf from his hair looking at it quietly with something akin to appraisal. He sighed softly and he held out his hand and he let go watching as the leaf fluttered down to the ground in little circles. Remy's red on black eyes watched as the leaf fell and when it finally reached the ground he narrowed his eyes slightly and instead of a leaf he saw the body of Warren the millionaire angel laying broken and bloody on the pavement his limbs twisted in positions not meant for any human or mutant body to make. A slight smile came to the corners of his lips.  
  
The vision faded and all he saw was the leaf once more and he sighed softly shaking his head sadly. Maybe it wasn't Warren he saw dead on the ground. Maybe. Remy looked down at the leaf once more and he saw his own body laying there his dead eyes staring up at the stars his body twisted like a broken puppet.  
  
Slowly Remy leaned forward as if to get a better look before he came to his senses and he rocked back with a gasp shaking his head a little. He rested a hand on his temple and he tried to collect his thoughts. He had never felt like this before but for some reason he often had the urge to just let himself fall and then that vision he had just had would then become true.  
  
Remy was so involved in his thoughts that be barely heard the soft foot steps coming towards him until Kurt sat down beside him his tail swaying slightly from side to side and even then it was only until Kurt cleared his throat softly that he finally found out that he had company.  
  
Remy looked up faintly at the blue furred mutant and then glanced down at the ground a light breeze coming back ruffling his silken auburn hair a little. " 'lo, Kurt," he mumbled.  
  
" Vhat is the matter, mein freund?" Kurt asked softly tilting his head slightly looking at Remy. His tail rose slowly and curled up before uncurling and landing gently on the ground moving back and forth.  
  
Remy shrugged a little his eyes staying where they were, " T'ings," he said simply. He looked through his jacket pocket for a moment and he took out a pack of cigarettes charging the tip of one and slipping it into his mouth letting out a gentle puff into the night air.  
  
Kurt looked at Remy quietly for a few moments his tail flicking from side to side slightly. He had known Remy for years and he knew that Remy was almost like Logan; when you asked a question they would answer it, but they weren't going to add any more to it. He thought for a moment looking up at the stars before turning back to Remy. " Vhat is vrong, Remy? Besides things; there must be something that upsets you so much," he said.  
  
Remy was quiet for a full minute raising his head up to the crescent moon. He took out his cigarette and he let out a long stream of smoke from his mouth and nostrils making it look like a fog making twisting patterns. Finally Remy turned his head and he looked Kurt in the eyes, " I been t'inkin' 'bout leavin' dis place, Kurt," he said seriously, " No 'un wan' ole Remy 'ere any way."  
  
Kurt looked at him in surprise and he shook his head faintly, " Ach nein! Vhat in the vorld gave you the idea that no one vanted you around, Remy? You are a part of the team und if you left it vould not be the same!" he insisted.  
  
Remy gave a hollow laugh and he shook his head turning away once more, " Kurt, y' weren' dere when dey lef' me tae die ou' dere in Antarctica. Naow look at me, mon ami. Warren don' loik me an' 'e always tell me dat, Rogue was de 'un who lef' me dere, an' all de others been nothin' but nasty evah since I came back 'ere," he said.  
  
Kurt nodded faintly, " Ja, you are right mein freund. I vas not vith the X- Men vhen they left you in Antarctica. If I had been vith them then I vould have gone back for you, that is a promise!" he said. He raised a hand as Remy looked at him his eyebrows raised slightly in surprise, " You are a part of the team, Remy. It vas vrong of them to leave you there but the only vay you vill ever be able to stick it into their faces is to stay here vith us und prove them that they vere vrong und that you never meant any harm to come to the Morlocks! Und besides, both I und Jubilee are your friends no matter vhat has happened before."  
  
Remy laughed softly and he shook his head a bit but looking at Kurt and seeing how serious he was he nodded a bit with a shrug, " Well, why not?" he said at least. He stood up slowly and he dusted off his pants looking at Kurt as he stood up with him, " Y' know wot, mon ami? I t'ink y' lot smarter den y' let on sometimes," he said with a smile.  
  
" There are a lot of things you do not know about me yet, mein freund," Kurt said with a laugh, " Hopefully I vill be able to tell it to you later on!" Kurt watched as Remy walked back into the house his hands on his hips his tail curling up slightly over one shoulder. He turned to look back up at the moon and he smiled faintly before he followed after Remy into the building for a good night's sleep.  
  
The next morning Remy came to the kitchen for some breakfast. He stopped faintly looking around seeing everyone else around the table talking and eating together. He stifled a sigh and he went to the fridge to look for something. He rolled his eyes a bit finding nothing but a few broken eggs and the ingredients to the gumbo he was going to make for dinner that night.  
  
" Merde! Y' guys not leave any t'ing fo' me dis mornin'?" Remy asked looking over at the others with a cocked eyebrow, " Dere's nothin' 'ere but my gumbo ingredien's!"  
  
Warren shot Remy a look before turning back to his plate of pancakes, " Some of us can actually get up in the morning instead of sleeping for so damn long, " he said simply. He gave a startled yelp as Kurt's tail whapped him hard upside the head, " Now what..!?"  
  
" I have plenty of Jean's pancakes to share, Remy," Kurt offered taking half of his large stack and placing it on a plate to the empty chair beside him.  
  
Remy smiled glancing over at the fuming Warren and he sat down, " T'anks, mon ami," he said to Kurt as Jubilee passed him the maple syrup. He winked at her with a smile and he proceeded to drown his pancakes.  
  
After breakfast classes started. Remy had a bit of a problem with some of his students during French class due to Warren's loud mouth spreading rumors that Remy had only come back to betray them next to Sinister and the Marauders. It took up ten minutes of class time for him just to be able to get his students to pay attention to him even though it was hard to ignore the angry looks some of them gave him.  
  
Then there was the problems with Marrow after classes were over.  
  
The whole time she had made it known that she wanted the Cajun dead even going so far as to pass one of his self defense classes and just happen to say it so loud that everyone in the gym heard her but Remy had made a good show of ignoring her and her harsh words.  
  
Now that classes were over she had waited for her chance as Remy played some three on three basketball with Scott, Logan, Warren, Kurt, and a slightly reluctant Hank. Hank had passed the ball to Remy and as Remy leapt for the shot a bone knife flew and burst the ball in his face making him fall to the ground with an oof.  
  
" What y' do dat fo'!?" Remy demanded standing up and glaring at her as she tossed another bone knife into the air looking innocent.  
  
" What are you going to do about it? Get your friend Sinister to finish me off?" Marrow spat at him narrowing her eyes.  
  
Remy looked at her with narrowed eyes and he was ready to say something back when he caught a glimpse of Kurt from the corner of his eye shaking his head slightly. He shut his mouth then and looked back at Marrow with an indifferent look, " Non, I can' do nothin' 'bout y' ruinin' the game but y' gonna 'ave tae buy a new ball fer us, mon ami!" he said throwing the deflated ball to her.  
  
Snarling Marrow sprouted a large bone spear and stabbed the ball with it baring her teeth at him, " You and me will face off, Gumbo! When we do I will avenge the Morlocks since Ororo won't!"  
  
Remy brushed away a stray lock of hair and he placed his hands on his hips smiling at her locking his eyes with hers. He concentrated hard and Marrow gasped softly her bones going back into her body. She stepped back and then ran away from there.  
  
" What did you do to her!?" Warren demanded grabbing Remy by the shoulder and forcing him around.  
  
Remy smiled a bit, " I used my charm tae make 'er go 'way, Wings. Why don' y' jus' calm down?" he asked. Before Warren could say another word Remy turned around and walked away slinging his jacket over one bare shoulder.  
  
Warren sniffed his feathers ruffling up a bit as he crossed his arms across his chest, " I still don't see why the professor lets that traitor stay here. How does he know the Cajun won't backstab us again?" he asked.  
  
" It is simple, Vings," Kurt spat. Warren and the others raised their eyebrows slightly looking at Kurt in surprise. He had never addressed Warren as Wings before, " The professor is not an ignorant fool like you und the others. He knows that Remy vill not betray us again because that is not the vay Remy is! Remy is a good man und if you or the others make it any more harder for him I vill leave you in Antarctica und then you can see vhat it vas like!" With that he stormed off but not before he gave Warren a good whap across the face knocking him to the ground hard.  
  
Kurt looked all over the school grounds and when he couldn't find Remy outside he decided to go looking inside. He walked down the halls but he couldn't find Remy anywhere not even in his room or the Danger Room working out. Confused he turned to Ororo as she walked down the hall, " Do you know vhere Remy has gone?" he asked.  
  
Ororo thought for a moment and she got a sad look on her face, " Did you look all over the grounds?" she asked.  
  
" Ja," Kurt nodded.  
  
" Inside?"  
  
" Ja."  
  
" Even in the Danger Room?"  
  
" Of course! I vould not ask if I had not looked all over first!" Kurt said getting a bit annoyed his tail flicking back and forth, " Do you know vhere Remy is?" he repeated helplessly.  
  
" Yes," Ororo nodded sadly.  
  
" Then vhere is he?" Kurt asked.  
  
" Go look in the Morlock tunnels," Ororo instructed before walking away once more.  
  
Kurt sighed and shook his head a bit. He should have known that Remy would go there after Marrow's outburst. Closing his eyes he thought about the entrance to the tunnels and with a BAMF he was gone in a cloud of purple and the smell of brimstone.  
  
When Kurt came to the entrance he could see no one there so he started down one of them looking around with his supreme eyesight for any sign of Remy. After a while of fruitless searching he stopped and he thought for a moment of where Remy would go in the tunnels. His eyes grew very sad when he thought about it and he closed his eyes and he teleported once more. As he appeared he saw Remy sitting quietly in front of a wall where a small inscription had been made by Ororo in honor of the dead Morlocks.  
  
" Remy." Kurt said softly his tail falling limply to emulate his sadness at seeing Remy like this.  
  
Remy didn't look up tracing his fingers along the inscribed words his eyes distant as he read:  
  
In Honor of the Morlocks who were slain in their own homes;  
May They Find Peace In The Knowledge That One  
Of Their Own Has Survived to Keep  
  
Their Memories And Traditions Alive Once More  
  
The X-Men  
  
Kurt slowly walked up and he sat down looking at Remy worriedly, " Please say something, mein freund. You are scaring me," he said.  
  
Remy snorted softly, " I guess I scare a lot o' people naow, mon ami," he said slowly lowering his hand.  
  
Kurt placed a hand on Remy's shoulder and he forced him to look into his eyes and his eyes softened seeing Remy's eyes were filled with tears, " Mein freund, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I think my furry one vould suffice," he offered gently.  
  
Remy paused for a moment trying to hold back his tears but they slowly came up and he leaned against Kurt sobbing against the small curve between Kurt's neck and his shoulder. Kurt closed his eyes slowly and he wrapped his arms around Remy rubbing his back gently whispering softly words of comfort in German. Remy slowly placed his arms around Kurt's body and the two stayed like that for quite some time Kurt gently rocking back and forth raising his eyes up to the ceiling and whispering a prayer in German giving Remy some comfort in knowing that he had such a good friend with him.  
  
Slowly Kurt shifted so that he could look down at Remy to ask if he wanted to go back but he stopped when he found that Remy had fallen asleep his arms still around him. He smiled a little and he closed his eyes teleporting both of them swiftly.  
  
They appeared in Remy's room in the same position and Kurt slowly stood cradling Remy in his arms. He laid him down on his four poster bed with a faint smile and he gently placed some of the quilts over him. Before he turned to go Kurt smoothed out Remy's hair and he kept his hand on his cheek for a moment looking at his face that looked so peaceful in sleep before he slowly removed it and he walked away closing the door gently behind him.  
  
When Remy woke up the next morning he blinked a few times as he sat up and he was surprised that he was in his room when he remembered going to the Morlock tunnels. He thought back and he remembered that Kurt had come down and kept him company; he had even held Remy letting him cry on his shoulders like a child.  
  
As Remy dressed he bit his lower lip in thought wondering what Kurt thought of him now that he had seen him crying like that. He sighed and he stepped out of his room where he almost crashed into Rogue who gave a soft cry stepping back and glaring at him.  
  
" Watch where you're goin', street rat!" Rogue snapped narrowing her eyes dangerously her hands becoming fists at her sides.  
  
Remy held up his hands in defense, " Sorry 'bout dat, chere," he said seriously, " I didn' see y' dere!"  
  
" Yeah Ah bet!" she spit before she stormed off past him grumbling angrily to herself.  
  
Remy watched her go sadly and he shook his head walking in the opposite direction to reach the kitchen the other way. When he came him he ignored Warren as he went and opened the cupboard to get some cereal.  
  
" Well look who decided to come back to the mansion!" Warren said, " Of course you weren't here yesterday when it was your turn to cook but why should you? You're obviously not a team player and."  
  
Kurt looked Warren in the eyes and the millionaire fell silent turning back to his oatmeal with an uneasy shifting of his seat. Kurt looked over at Remy as he sat down and he smiled faintly, " Feeling better, mein freund?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah, t'anks," Remy nodded with a smile.  
  
Everyone at the table exchanged looks as they watched the two talking and laughing softly with each other like old friends when Kurt had not known Remy nearly as long as the rest of them had.  
  
After breakfast Remy was getting ready for classes when he checked the calendar and found out that today was a Saturday, " Merde, 'ow did I forgit dat?" he wondered aloud placing his hands on his hips.  
  
" You forget a lot of things when guilt is eating at you."  
  
Remy sighed softly and he turned around slightly, " Wot y' wan', Marrow?" he asked.  
  
Marrow made a bone knife appear in her hand, " I want you to pay for what he did, Cajun!" she spat at him.  
  
Remy rolled his eyes and he place his folders down resting his hands on his hips, " Y' really wan' tae kill me?" he asked, " Den y' an' me go ou'side an' we figh' noice an' clean loik in the fores' where no 'un goin' tae come in an' stop us!" he said.  
  
" All right then, lead the way," Marrow said narrowing her eyes.  
  
Remy nodded a bit, " Jus' follow me tae my room so I kin git my Bo stick an' den we go," he said. He led Marrow into his room and he picked up his Bo stick acting as if he was giving it a few quick rehearsal swings before he turned to Marrow, " Come on den," As Marrow was about to leave the room Remy turned and slammed it shut locking her inside making her scream and curse loudly. Remy ran down the hall leaving his Bo stick as Marrow began to ram bone knifes and spears through the door wood splinters scattering all over the place.  
  
Remy met Kurt in the halls and he grabbed him panting as he tried to speak, " Mein Gott, Remy! Vhat is the matter?!" Kurt asked looking at him worried.  
  
" 'ide me!" Remy gasped.  
  
Kurt looked up hearing Marrow's enraged scream and he winced nodding. He teleported them into his room and he sighed closing and locking his door before turning back to Remy, " Vhat did you do?!" he asked.  
  
" She wanted tae figh' me so I tricked 'er intae comin' tae my room mais instead o' leadin' 'er tae a place tae figh' I jus' locked 'er in dere an' den I ran!" Remy explained sitting down on the bed to catch his breath.  
  
Kurt listened as he heard foot steps running towards the door, " Hide!" he hissed to Remy as he unlocked the door and got ready to open it.  
  
Looking around Remy dove under Kurt's bed and he kept quiet.  
  
A second later a loud pounding noise came to Kurt's door and he opened it pretending to be completely surprised by the looks on Marrow's face, " Vell vhat is the matter Frau Marrow?" he asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
Marrow jabbed a dull bone knife into Kurt's chest her eyes narrowed dangerously, " I know you've got him in here, Kraut! Now send him out here!"  
  
" Now who are you talking about?" Kurt asked placing his hands on his hips his tail swaying lazily back and forth.  
  
" The Cajun!" Marrow roared, " Now tell me where he is or so help me I'll."  
  
" Herr Remy did not come here und if you do not believe me then by all means search my home und see for yourself!" Kurt challenged almost making Remy raise his head up in surprise.  
  
Grumbling Marrow shoved her way into the room and she began to search throwing things around.  
  
" Please be careful vith my Errol Flynn video collection," Kurt warned narrowing his eyes slightly in warning.  
  
Marrow snorted after she looked through the closet and she looked at the bed. She narrowed her eyes and drawing a large bone spear she began to stab at Kurt's bed sending goose feathers all over the place. When there was no sound she hissed angrily and left the room without another word.  
  
Kurt sighed sadly at his destroyed bed and he closed and locked his door before he walked over to his bed to see if Remy had lived through Marrow's violently stabbing on his bed. " Remy?"  
  
Slowly Remy crawled from under the bed with a faint groan of effort and he looked up at Kurt who stood over him his hands on his hips. He smiled weakly, " She missed me," he said.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes as he helped Remy to his feet, " Ja, but sadly she did not miss my bed! Look at the feathers!" he cried.  
  
Remy looked at it sadly, " Y' kin 'ave mine 'til y' git anudder 'un, mon ami," he offered.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes for a moment shaking his head a bit, " Nein, mein freund. Don't vorry about it. I have plenty of spare beds to replace und.Mein Gott! Your leg!" he cried.  
  
Remy looked where Kurt was pointing and he smiled weakly seeing a line of bleed seeping through his jeans from where one of Marrow's stabs had nicked him, " Well den maybe she did git me 'unce, mon ami. It don' 'urt though," he offered his friend who looked very worried for him.  
  
Kurt shook his head and he went to one of his drawers, " Sit down, Remy," he said taking out a first aid kit. As Remy sat down Kurt opened it and took out a roll of bandages with some antiseptic. He sighed looking at the wound, " Your jeans need to be ripped a bit more," he said.  
  
Remy shrugged, " Dey kin be cut off shorts den," he said.  
  
Nodding Kurt ripped the pant leg to get a better look at the wound and he winced slightly seeing how twisted it looked. He shook the bottle lightly and he slowly poured some of the medicine onto the wound watching as it hissed and sizzled.  
  
Remy winced taking in a sharp breath, " Mon Dieu!"  
  
Kurt laughed softly as he wrapped up the wound tightly and when he finished he sat down beside Remy more feathers bursting out fluttering to the floor, " Vhat shall ve do about her, mein freund? Marrow vill not stop until she kills you most likely," he said.  
  
Remy shrugged looking out the window, " Keep avoidin' 'er I guess," he offered.  
  
" You can't keep hiding from her you know," Kurt said softly.  
  
" I know, " Remy nodded sadly.  
  
Kurt looked Remy over quietly and he smiled faintly, " Remy?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Do you remember vhen ve talked on the roof?" Kurt asked gently.  
  
Remy laughed softly, " 'ow could I fergit? Y' talked me intae stain' 'ere," he said.  
  
" Und I also told you that there vere things that you did not know about me yet," Kurt pointed out.  
  
Remy cocked one eyebrow slightly at him, " Yeah?" he asked.  
  
" Vell do you vant to know?" Kurt asked.  
  
Remy thought for a moment and he shrugged turning back to look at Kurt, " Shoot," he said.  
  
Kurt laughed softly and he leaned forward his lips meeting Remy's gently. Remy raised his eyebrows in surprise and he pushed Kurt back gently looking at him. Kurt laughed softly shrugging a bit, " I'm a homosexual," he explained with a shrug. Remy looked at him for a minute in silence before he burst into laughter. Kurt cocked his head to one side in confusion, " Vhat is so funny?" he asked.  
  
" Y' always be 'ittin' on de women! Y' were wi' Amanda an' den tha' alien Cerise fo' a whoile! 'ow come naow y' gay?" Remy asked slowly calming down.  
  
Kurt shrugged a bit crossing his arms over his chest, " For quite some time I did not realize that vomen vere not my thing, mein freund. Sometimes it takes a vhile to find out vhen one is a homosexual," he explained.  
  
" Y' tell any 'un else dis?" Remy asked  
  
" Nein, only you so far," Kurt said with a smile.  
  
" Why only me?" Remy asked starting to think he knew the answer.  
  
" Vhat do you think?" Kurt countered calmly looking him in the eyes.  
  
" Dat y' got a ding fo' me?" Remy asked cocking an eyebrow slightly.  
  
" Ja," Kurt nodded calmly.  
  
Remy looked at the ground his eyebrows raised as he thought about this quietly, " I don' t'ink I could be gay, mon ami," he said.  
  
" I know. I just vanted to let you know how I felt. Does this change anything between us?" Kurt asked looking over at him.  
  
" Non," Remy said shaking his head with a smile, " 'cept maybe I 'ave tae be more careful if I drop somethin' in fron' o' y'!" he laughed softly.  
  
Kurt burst into laughter and he punched Remy on the arm lightly as he stood up and went to the door. He listened for a moment and he then opened the door, " All is clear, Remy," he said, " Vant to play some basketball?" he asked turning back to him.  
  
" Non, sorry," Remy said standing up with a faint wince, " I got tae try an' fix somethin' firs'," he explained.  
  
Kurt nodded raising his eyebrows slightly, " Rogue?"  
  
Remy smiled weakly and he nodded, " Y' got et," he said.  
  
" Good luck."  
  
" Oh I'll need et," Remy sighed walking out of the room. He walked down the hallway looking all over for Rogue. He found her in the recreational hall playing a game of pool with Bobby and he leaned against the wall his arms crossed over his chest as he watched her beat Bobby without mercy. " Nice game, chere," Remy said softly.  
  
Rogue turned and glared at him as she placed her pool cue down Bobby quickly excusing himself from the room sensing the tension slowly starting to rise up in the room. " Wot do ya wan', Cajun?" Rogue demanded placing one hand on her hip the other resting on the pool table her fingers digging into the felt.  
  
" Jus' wan' tae talk tae y', chere," Remy said softly.  
  
Rogue snorted softly and curled her lip at him, " An' why should Ah believe tha'?" she asked.  
  
" Jus' gi' me a minute, chere," Remy pleaded gently.  
  
Rolling her eyes rogue sat on top of the pool table, " Jus' one!" she snapped. " I'm sorry for wot 'appened tae de Morlocks. I never mean' tae 'urt any 'un when I 'elped Sinister git 'em. 'e didn' tell me wot 'e wanted 'em for an."  
  
" Yer minutes up, pardner!" Rogue snapped slipping off the table. She started to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and he held her there tightly looking into her eyes. " Chere, y' gotta lissen tae me." Remy insisted.  
  
" Ah've 'eard enough froom you!" rogue snapped ripping her arm away from his grasp. She lashed out and slapped him hard across the face the sound seeming to echo all over the mansion, " Ah don' wan' you tae evah come near me agin or Ah'll kill you loik those Marauder friends o' yers killed the Morlocks!" with those words spoken she turned on her heel and left slamming the door behind her.  
  
Remy watched her leave and he fell onto one of the couches his shoulders slumped and his head in his hands as he shook it slowly in despair. He fought back the tears that threatened to come figuring that he had wept enough in one life time to set him for the rest of this one and possibly the next. Remy barely moved as he felt firm but gentle hands rest on the back of his neck and gently start to massage his shoulders which were hunched up.  
  
" I see it did not go vell for you, mein freund," Kurt said softly, " I'm sorry she hates you so much."  
  
Remy nodded a bit moving slightly to give Kurt more room to work with, " She gonna 'ate me fo' years tae come," he sighed.  
  
Kurt nodded sadly and he slowly moved his hands down, " You vill find someone else to be vith," he assured him gently.  
  
Remy arched his back slightly letting out a soft groan, " Kurt? Where y' learn tae gi' such good massages?" he asked looking up at him with a smile.  
  
Kurt shrugged smiling bearing his fangs, " I picked it up from here und there," he said his tail flicking side to side as he said 'here und there'.  
  
" Y' good at et," Remy groaned softly.  
  
Kurt laughed softly, " Danke, mein freund," he said. He slowly stopped and he walked up to face him, " You feel better now?" he asked.  
  
Remy looked into his eyes and he nodded a little. He stood up slowly looking at Kurt and the two slowly leaned forward to meet their lips.  
  
" Oh. My. God!"  
  
It was like a bolt of lightning had come down and struck them both they both jumped away from each other and they turned to see Warren standing in the doorway with a smirking Marrow looking over his shoulder. Remy coughed softly rubbing the back of his head as Kurt simply faced Warren without a sign of worry.  
  
" You two?!" Warren asked his wings ruffling up a little. He burst into laughter shaking his head turning to go, " Wait until I tell the others!"  
  
Kurt teleported in front of Warren and Marrow and his tail wrapped around Warren's throat tightly. He lifted him up and slammed him into Marrow sending them both flying landing painfully on top of the pool table. Kurt bared his fangs in a snarl as he grabbed Warren by the throat and made him look into his golden eyes, " You tell a soul about this und I vill show how in Bavaria ve deal vith big mouths!" he warned softly.  
  
Warren gulped softly and he nodded unable to breathe with Kurt's vice like grip on him. Marrow sneered and slipped off of the pool table making bone spikes appear all over her body. She went to attack Kurt but Remy leapt up and grabbing the eight ball that had fallen to the ground he charged it up and hurled it at her head striking her hard as it exploded sending her into the back wall with a yelp.  
  
Kurt laughed and he let go of Warren running to Remy and grabbing his hand teleporting them to the roof of the mansion just before a bone spear flew and stuck itself into the ground where they had been standing a second ago.  
  
When they appeared on the roof Remy stepped back and he laughed softly, " Tha' was fun!"  
  
Kurt laughed shaking his head, " You have a strange idea of vhat is fun, mein liebling!"  
  
Remy cocked an eyebrow at the name he recognized as one Kurt often used with the women around the house. He laughed softly and he placed an arm around Kurt's shoulders, " So I guess dis makes us a couple, non?" he asked.  
  
" Only if you vant us to be," Kurt assured him softly his voice becoming gentle and loving all of a sudden, " If you still vant some more time to think about it."  
  
" I all ready 'ave t'ought 'bout et, chere," Remy said softly.  
  
Kurt shivered slightly with a laugh, " You know vhat? Everyone alvays says they love my German accent but I alvays thought your Cajun one was much sexier, liebe," he said with a devilish smile.  
  
Remy's eyes twinkled slightly as he looked into Kurt's and his lips met Kurt's in a gentle kiss. The two stayed like that for as long as they could before they slowly parted to breathe. " Y' know," Remy said with a twinkle in his eyes, " I don' know 'ow tae make love tae a man."  
  
Kurt wrapped his tail gently around Remy's middle and he winked a bit, " I vill show you, mein freund," he said before teleporting them from the roof and into Remy's bedroom. 


End file.
